My Infinity
by QueenofSpades157
Summary: A girl suddenly wakes up in the Vampire Diaries as Elena's twin sister. Read along as she uses her knowledge to change the future's of her favourite characters as well as discovering her hidden past. A story filled with romance, action and the sexy Original Brothers. Starts in Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be a Original Brother x OC, now which brother will be largely up to you viewers, so this is me asking that if you like the first chapter and concept of the story cast your vote whenever your ready. You can change and or re cast your vote once per chapter by commenting. I am a fan of love triangles so if that interests you put the members of the triangle and the final choice in your vote.**

**Now I'm going to give you a brief synopsis for the story and how I intend to write it. So this is a Oc ends up in the Vampire Diaries story. This story starts on the Pilot and will continue with the storyline until season 4 when the originals leave. Now should this story still have interest when we reach that point a sequel could be arranged. Now I say I'm going to follow the storyline but I say it lightly as there will be some major changes to the timeline, everything that happens will happen but it may happen differently. Also this will not be one of those stories where the twin basically steals all Elena's lines and is just there. Once I have finished the first few episodes the story will move quicker as I will only be writing scenes that have meaning to the main plot line since I want to get to the Originals entrance as soon as possible.**

**I'm not going to tell you Anael's entire life story or personality now as that will all be revealed in the story. I really hope you guys enjoy this and will be looking forward to more chapters. Please comment and let me know if you like the concept and main character so far, also feel free to give suggestions or opinions or anything I love to add in viewer ideas to my stories. The more feedback I get the faster I update. I will be using several quotes from outside sources in this story so look to the bottom for any Author's Notes/ Disclaimers, or skip it whatever floats your boat. Links to my Polyvore Account for Anael is on my page, as well as to photos I have edited for the story, she will be portrayed by Taylor Swift but with green eyes.**

**I wanted to get some readers opinions on some things before I move forward in this story. So please please please take two minutes to answer any of these questions. It will help me with making plans! Also I am looking for someone to Beta this story/ be my idea tester, aka let me run ideas by you. So if anyone is interested in helping me out just let me know:)**

**1\. What is your favourite Season and why?**

**2\. If you could save the life of a character who would it be?**

**3\. If you could stop one event from occurring what would it be?**

**4\. If you had to choose one character to be your best friend who it be?**

**5\. Who would you choose as your love interests?**

**6\. Who would make up your 'To Die' list?**

**7\. If you could be supernatural (Vampire, Werewolf, Hybrid, Witch or etc) which would you be?**

**8\. Elena friend or foe?**

**Thanks for reading** **and an extra special thanks to anyone who takes the time to answer my questions.**

Chapter One- Pilot Part One

Warm, I feel so warm. And safe, why do I feel safe? I've never felt safe anywhere before, there is always some layer of discomfort or fear, yet right now I feel safe. I keep my eyes closed relishing in this feeling even though I had no idea I could feel this way, it's like everything feels right where as before, it somehow always felt wrong. My fingers brush against my sheets feeling the soft cotton I am currently cocooned in, wait... cotton. My sheets are silk... my sheets have always been silk. I have never been one to indulge in finery but the one thing I always splurged on was sheets. I love the feeling of the pure silk sheets wrapped around me while I sleep, sleep has always been my one escape, where in my dreams I can be the person I always felt I was meant to be. My body tenses as my groggy sleep filled mind begins to catch up to my thoughts. I lay still holding my breath trying to hear if there is anyone in the room with me. My heart rates picks up as I slowly open my eyes to be met by a completely unfamiliar room. I seem to be in an attic bedroom, it is pretty big with a large 4 poster bed that sits diagonally coming from the left corner, end tables standing on either side. A small electronic clock shaped like a bunny on my left telling me it is 5am. I look to the right and see a large desk that is covered with books and a laptop in the right back corner, a set of double doors I assume lead to a closet, a smaller man door leading to a bathroom, the left back corner has a railing that I assume leads to the lower level. There are two hexagon shaped windows on the right and left walls that appear to open from the top and bottom, two bean bag chairs sit in front of one window with a table in between them, the windows ledge covered in stuff animals and other toys. There is a dresser in the front wall opposite from the bed. The furniture is nice all matching black wood, but the colour scheme made me cringe. Pink and white... Ugh. On the opposite side of the room the other window ledge is covered by a pillow and appears to be used as a window seat. I glance over the room one more time exhaling a large gust of air as I reach to push my light blonde hair from my eyes...wait... light blonde hair, my hair is brown dark brown not light blonde. I freeze up completely mouth dropping open as I hold a strand of curly light blonde hair in front of my eyes, my breath starts coming quicker as I begin to panic. Okay okay just calm down so clearly you've been abducted by some psychotic serial killer like the ones on criminal minds. You know the ones who change the victims hair and clothes and makes them live out whatever sick fantasy they are stuck in. With that being said there is a pretty good chance this is just a dream and Dr. Reid will come bursting through the door to rescue me and after a long but extremely intelligent speech about how he deduced the killer's identity he will sweep me up in his arms and declare his undying love for me. Yeah, that's definitely it. I stare at the stairwell for a few minutes truly expecting someone to come up so the dream could continue the longer I stare at the stairs the more I begin to panic. I reach down and pinch my arm.

"Ow. Bitch." I say out loud in a hiss. "Okay so not a dream..." I look around the room spotting a large mirror attached to the dresser and untangle my self from the blankets almost face planting in my haste. I walk up to the dresser and flinch back at the sight of my reflection quickly closing my eyes as I try to calm my breathing. "Don't faint... this is no time to faint.. your not going to faint.." I whisper to myself as I open my eyes again roaming over the figure in the mirror. In front of me is a 5'3" tall girl with long curly light blonde hair that falls to the middle of her back in soft ringlets. She is thin but not too skinny and it is obvious she does some kind of athletics by her toned muscles, she has soft curves and a hour glass figure. Over all a very pretty girl, I can't shake the feeling that her face is familiar but that's not what has my mouth dropping open as I struggle to stay conscious. She has my eyes, exactly... I lean closer their exactly the same. How can this be.. what the hell is going on... I reach my hand up to my face and watch as the girl in the mirror does the same.

"Fuck my actual fucking life... I swear I must have been an evil queen in my past life. My karma sucks so hard" I say out loud as I sigh and look away from the mirror as my mind continues racing trying to remember what happened last night, but it's all fuzzy and I can't seem to remember anything after I left home yesterday morning. I can feel a headache coming on as a picture that is stuck to the mirror catches my eye, I reach over and tear it off my mouth once again dropping open as I look at it. It is a photo of 3 teenagers all hugging each other as they laugh and smile at the camera. I can recognize a bit younger version of the girl in the mirror, but it is the other 2 teens that I am gaping at. Here in my hands is a photo of me, well this body hugging Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. My mouth slowly closes as a guarded and cold expression comes across the face of the girl in the mirror. My hand comes up to pinch the bridge of my nose as my eyes close and I slowly exhale controlling my breathing. I glance between Elena and I noticing that we have many similar features though our colouring is different. My skin is a shade or two lighter then hers, my hair light blonde and my eyes bright green. I look at the mirror again and sigh, realizing why this face seemed so familiar.

"This is not happening..." I whisper out as I drop into the chair my head falling into my hands. 'I'm not going to lie I'm a true fan girl, I watched all the episodes multiple times, read the books, which sucked in comparison to the show, hell I've even read multiple fan fictions in which this exact scenario played out. "Oh god... I'm a Mary Sue." I groan out as my mind struggles and fails to figure out how this was even possible. I'm a pretty open minded person which is surprising since I'm the most logical person I know. I will be the first one to tell you that I believe the world will end in a zombie apocalypse, I mean its only logical and don't even get me started on dragons not existing. But this is stretching it for even me because I can not think of one logical explanation on how I ended up in someone else's body stuck in a show in a world that should not exist. I rub my hands over my face and take a deep breath expelling it as I lean back in the Bean bag chair and close my eyes.

'Okay... Just calm down, think about this logically. In these situations the girls in the fan-fiction typically reacted two ways, 1. Heroically step forward vowing to change all of the bad stuff that happens and make a happy world for everyone. 2. Panic and try to hide their knowledge since they are afraid to change things for the worst, while trying to help whenever they can essentially becoming a martyr. Well option one is definitely out since I am no hero, that and I'm not an idiot if you take away all the pain then there is no story and option 2 is out too cause get real me a martyr, not going to happen. So then where does that leave me.. I need more information, something had to happen for me to be here, which means someone wants me here... but who and for what... I can not make any decisions until I know my purpose for being in case I am playing directly into an enemies hands.. Okay so I need time to get my answers which means I need to blend. Which sucks because I have no idea who I am.' My eyes snap open as I glance around the room seeing a purse hanging off the corner of the desk chair and a laptop sitting on the desk, that just leaves the diary. I stand from the chair and walkover to the bed reaching my hand under the pillow and coming out with a small pink bound book with no lock. I sigh as I look down as what I am sure is this bodies diary, I shake my head walking over to the desk and grabbing the purse and laptop before returning to sit on the bed. I open the purse pulling out a wallet and cell phone, I open the wallet seeing credit cards, I.D and a Driver's license with the name Anael Gilbert on them telling me that I am 17 the same age as Elena.

"I'm her sister... I'm her fucking twin.. you've got to be kidding me.. of all the fucking characters I could have as my twin. Elena fucking Gilbert." I say as I return the cards to their respective places returning the wallet to the purse as I pick up and unlock the phone pulling up my call logs and text messages. I see that I exchange texts with Caroline the most, followed by Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie and Elena. I take a quick read through the texts memorizing the conversations in case it comes up later. I open up the laptop and pull up my/her Facebook page and scroll through her timeline matching names with faces of people who commented or liked her posts. Thank God for social media, everything I need to know about my/her life with just a few clicks of a button.

Apparently I am twin sister to Elena Gilbert and older sister to Jeremy Gilbert. My parents passed away in an accident 4 months ago, I was dating Tyler Lockwood but due to becoming withdrawn we broke up when he started sleeping with Vicki Donovan. Though no longer an item we still exchange the odd text and have an easy going friendship. My apparent best friend is Caroline Forbes who's text and conversation consist of her trying and failing to get me engage in life again. My other friends consist of Bonnie Bennet who I have a easy going friendship with and my twin sister Elena who I apparently use to be quite close to but have drifted from since our parents death. I am also able to learn that her sense of style is atrocious. I pick up the diary and skim through the pages absorbing everything I can about this girl one thing becoming abundantly clear, there is no way I can emulate her. I can't help but let out a humorless chuckle at how different we are... like night and day.

From what I can gather Anael Gilbert is a soft spoken polite girly girl. Apple of everyone's eye, blonde haired beauty literally the picture of feminity and innocence. And then there's me Abigail Johnson an outspoken blunt women, who revels in her ability to intimidate and conquer. Brown hair and a curvy build that I know how to work to my advantage, the exact opposite of innocence. Her with her pink sundresses and modest clothing and me with my mostly black wardrobe that works into a edgy sophisticated look that screams dangerously sexy. I hope whoever is responsible for this is somewhere having a good laugh cause come on. Of all the people I could've ended up as.. Well screw blending in then, that is just not going to happen. Doesn't Elena spend the entire first part of the Pilot saying she is going to change and what not... that's it then I'll just blame the changes on my parents death and say I'm becoming a new me or whatever. Having decided that I go back to the diary flipping to the last entry hoping there will be some clue as to how I am. What I read has my mouth dropping open again.

"_I've seen what is to come, I am not complete. She will suffer so much yet I can do nothing but watch. So I will end_

_it all, and 'I' will no longer exist and in my place hope will come. Good Luck."_

Underneath is a list of passwords, Pin codes and an assortment of information I will need to know if I am going to blend. 'Okay so on the plus side, I'm not a body snatcher, on the minus Anael Gilbert killed herself and knew this was going to happen, so switching back is not an option.' I think as I glance at the clock once more surprised slightly by how much time has passed. I stand from my spot and walk towards the bathroom shedding the pink flannel monstrosity on my way hopping into the shower and letting my mind go blank. I wash and condition my hair with the orange scented shampoo in the shower, lather myself with vanilla scented body wash before rinsing myself off and stepping out of the shower. I glance over my reflection in the mirror, wiping the steam off the make it more clear. 'Well that's going to take some getting use to, can't have myself flinching at my own reflection. Walking out of the bathroom I throw on the fluffy pink robe and open the doors to the closet my face turning into a grimace as I see the amount of frilly items inside.

Knock. Knock. "Anael?" I hear a small feminine voice say from the stairwell, I peak around the closet door and see Elena's head poking into my room.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" I ask smiling at her as I tilt my head to the side like a cat.

"I.. uh.. I just wanted to let you know Bonnie will be here in 20 minutes if you want to catch a ride..." she says trailing off as her gaze drops to  
her feet.

"That sounds great! Just let me get dressed and brush my hair and I will be right down." I say looking back into my closet.

"You seem different today..." Elena says walking further into my room.

"Mmhm it's a new day a new school year and so I've decided a new me. First task in creating the new Anael, all this frill has to go" I say grabbing frilled items and throwing them out of the closet as Elena watches with amusement clear on her face. "There! Frills be gone! But it didn't really leave me with much, looks like were going shopping sister." I say turning to Elena with a huge smile on my face, I can see her surprise at my words but soon she is smiling along with me.

"We should ask Bonnie and Caroline. You know Caroline will kill us if we go without her. But I thought you loved pink." Elena replies.

"Well as Audrey would say 'I believe in pink' what I don't believe in is frills, so we'll ask them, plus I'm sure I could use all the help I can get, I want to redecorate my room as well. Out with the old and in with the new! But what am I going to wear today..." I say trailing off in the end as my eyes scower the closet for something to wear now that it has been stripped. I decide on a pink and native print dress with a black lather jacket and matching high heel ankle boots before walking over to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Once inside I dress brush my hair and throw on a bit of eye liner and mascara before heading back into my room and grabbing my large purse. "Alright I'm ready, what do you think?" I say doing a twirl and cat walking towards Elena as she giggles at my antics.

"You look great, come on lets head downstairs" Elena says standing from her perch on my bed as she heads back down the stairs me following closely behind her.

"Toast. I can make toast" Jenna says as Elena and I enter both heading straight for the coffee pot.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna" Elena says bringing her cup to her lips as she smiles softly.

"She's right Aunty J, I heard this saying once, 'men are like coffee. The best ones are rich, warm and can keep you up all night long'" I say waggling my eyebrows at Jenna as she snorts her laughter.

"Oh that's a good one kid, I'm going to use that" Jenna says smiling at me as she slightly ruffles my hair causing me to pause in pouring the second cup as I flatten my hair. I finish pouring the cup and hold it out as I hear Jeremy's footsteps approaching behind me.

"Thanks A" Jeremy says ruffling my hair making me turn and scowl at him.

"Watch the hair Gigantor" I say flattening my hair and raising my nose up him indignantly.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that movie" Jeremy remarks with a smirk taking a sip of coffee as I scoff.

"It's not the movies fault your freakishly tall" I retort causing Jenna to chuckle.

"Oh the banter how I have missed it. It's your first day and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna asks holding out some money and offering it to us. I shake my head.

"I'm good" Elena says as Jeremy takes the money.

"Anything else? A number two pencil, what am I missing?" Jenna says flitting around the kitchen nervously.

"Don't you have a big presentations today?" Elena asks.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at.. now. Crap!" Jenna says panicking as she begins to gather up her things.

"Then go we'll be fine" Elena says Jenna makes her hasty departure. As soon as she's gone I look over to see Elena giving Jeremy one of her  
looks. "You okay?"

"Don't start" Jeremy replies putting down his cup and storming out.

* * *

"So my Grams is telling me I'm psychic" Bonnie says from the drivers seat. "Our ancestors were from Salem..." she pauses glancing over at Elena "which isn't all that, I know crazy, but she just keeps going on and on about it. And I'm like put this women in a home already!"

"You know Bonnie she may be telling the truth, though lacking hard facts there are several historians that truthfully believe that there were Witches in Salem. Plus your Grams is a Professor of the Occult if anyone would know about witches it would be her. Not to mention there are way toooo many unexplainable things in this world for anyone to convince me it is completely devoid of magic." I say struggling to restrain the smirk that wants to cover my face since I know for fact Bonnie is a witch.

"That is true plus I've been thinking, I predicted Obama, I predicted Heath Ledger and I still think Florida will break off into little resort islands" Bonnie says glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"Well just let me know when you get your Hogwarts letter. I'm so tagging along to Diagon Alley... I've always wanted to ride the Gringotts cart" I say seriously which causes Bonnie to laugh and glance over at Elena who has been staring out her window lost in her own thoughts.

"Elena back in the car" Bonnie says loudly causing Elena to jerk towards her with a shy smile on her face.

"I did it again didn't I. I-I'm sorry Bonnie. You were telling me that..." Elena says.

"That I'm psychic now" Bonnie states with a smile.

"Okay then predict something about me" Elena says.

"I see.. " Bonnie starts when she is cut off by Damon's crow. Bonnie swerves slightly as she stomps on the brakes causing both her and Elena to let out surprised gasps. After regaining her bearings Bonnie immediately turns to look at Elena. "What was that?! Oh my god! You guys are you okay?"

"It's okay we're fine." Elena replies still clutching her seat tightly. I can't helped but let out an annoyed huff, 'when watching the show I never knew why Damon sent that crow. I mean I know he doesn't want Elena dead so what the fuck. No matter I will just add it to my 'Reasons Damon's a Dick' list.' I think to myself briefly tuning out Bonnie and Elena only coming back when I feel the car moving again. I look up to see Bonnie glancing at me in the rear view mirror in concern I give her a small smile to reassure her and turn my attention back to memorizing the route to school.

* * *

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech she looks like a... can I still say tranny mess?" Bonnie asked as all three of us looked towards Kelly.

"Not that's over" Elena replies looking away.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie says grabbing her books from her locker.

"Leave the phrases to me darling. What do you guys think of Minger?" I say with a posh British accent. "It's a British insult used to refer to ugly people in general, but it's British so it sounds sophisticated" I say waggling my eyebrows as both Elena and Bonnie deadpan at me. "Boo you guys suck." I say turning away and opening my own locker and pulling out a schedule with my book list pinned to the locker door. 'I have to admit the girl was prepared... but why would someone willing give up their body' I think loosing myself in theories and reasons that would justify her actions. I am jostled out of my thoughts when I am attacked from behind in a hug.

"A! Oh my God. How are you? I missed you so much!" Caroline say huge smile on her face as I turn to her.

"C! I'm so glad your here! Now tell me what do you think of Minger, it's a British insult used to refer to ugly people, I was thinking it could be our new phrase." I say returning her smile tenfold.

"I like it, it sounds so sophisticated." Caroline replies I smirk as I turn to Elena and Bonnie.

"See! She gets it" I say as they both roll their eyes at us.

"Oh Elena! Gosh how are you? How are they? Are they good?" Caroline asks encircling Elena in a hug as she directs her questions to Bonnie.

"Caroline we're right here.. and we're fine. Thank you" Elena replies slightly exasperated.

"Really?" Caroline asks.

"Yes. Much better" Elena replies with a small smile.

"Well good, cause I want my best friend back!" Caroline says giving me another hug before grabbing my arm and backing away. "Okay well we'll see you guys later?" she says dragging me with her.

"No comment" I hear Elena say to Bonnie before we were out of sight.

* * *

I met up with Elena after class as she mentioned wanting to go visit 'our' parents, I really had no interest in hanging out in a cemetery but I knew Damon was going to be there so I couldn't resist tagging along. Now we are both sitting in the graveyard, Elena writing in her diary and me sitting on our parents grave waiting for Damon to make his appearance. It may seem weird but I always loved season 1 Damon he's so sarcastic and hilarious. Plus after having the misfortune to meet Mr Tanner today I can say I am definitely Team Damon at the moment, at least until the Originals arrive anyway.

"Caw" I hear from right beside me as I look down to see Damon's crow sitting beside me on our parents headstone looking my straight in the eye.

"Sup Birdie" I say as I reach out a finger to pet his head. "Your quite the looker huh?"

"Are you seriously talking to crow?" Elena says from her spot on the ground.

"Are you seriously questioning me doing something as weird as talking to a bird?" I reply with an eyebrow cocked.

"Touche" she replies looking at the crow as it stares at her. "Yeah that's not creepy at all" as soon as the words leave her mouth the cemetery begins to fill with fog and Elena stands up and begins to back away. I watch in amusement as she becomes more nervous "Uh we should probably go this is getting weird"

"I gotta hit the mall before we head to the Grill so I'll just meet you there" I say getting up from my position

"Okay" Elena says as she turns and hurries out of the cemetery.

"See ya in a bit" I reply waving and turning to head towards town. I am only walking for two minutes before he appears in front of me smirking though it falters slightly as he takes in my lack of surprise.

"My my what is such a lovely girl doing in this dreary place" Damon says blue twinkling mischievously.

**Thank you all for giving this a chance. I will have to second part of the Pilot out once I have gotten some feedback(aka answer my questions)! Hope your looking forward to it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry the update took so long, but I was doing some future episode planning, choosing which scenes I would be including based on the answers all my lovely readers gave. Also I got a puppy and she is precious, thus distracting. Cute is my kryptonite. Reader review replies will be at bottom. **

**Damon's POV**

I have seen the blonde girl with Katherine's double many times but my focus was solely on Elena so I had never gotten a good look at her until now. She is beautiful and shares several features with Katherine's double, she has long blonde hair and green eyes, her hair is curly like Katherine's as well. As soon as she locked her unnaturally green eyes with my crow I knew I had to meet her, find out who she was. I watch as the girls separate and smirk as I now have the perfect chance to introduce myself. I speed in front of her smirk in place as I see her take in my appearance, my expression falters slightly because of her lack of surprise.

"My my what is such a lovely girl doing in this dreary place" I ask smirking down at her, I can tell by her expression she is less then pleased by my presence yet shows no fear... interesting.

"I was visiting my parents grave with my sister" she says her voice reminding me so much of Katherine.

"Older sister?" I ask trying to gain more information.

"Twin, fraternal obviously. I'm Anael Gilbert" she says sticking out her hand knuckles up. I reach forward and grasp her tiny hand in mine as I raise it my lips eyes never leaving hers. I pause slightly again due to her lack of reaction as if she was expecting the action.

"Damon Salvatore" I reply with smirk.

"Well if you would excuse me Mr Salvatore I have some errands to run. It was a pleasure to meet you" she says removing her hand from mine and taking a step back.

"Of course Miss Gilbert, I hope we can meet somewhere more... pleasurable next time" I say waggling my eyebrows at her which causes her to giggle and roll her eyes at me.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, it is a small town after all. See ya later Damon" she says waving as she continues heading towards town. So Katherine's double has a twin, this should be interesting.

* * *

**Anael's POV**

Once I am far enough away I pull out my phone and scroll through my contacts. I look under J and G and find nothing so I scroll down trying to find John's number. I can't help but let out a small laugh as I get to U and see him listed and Uncle Dickwad, I press the call button and bring the phone to my ear. The phone rings a few times before I hear John Gilbert's voice come through.

"Hello Ana, I'm surprised to hear from you is everyone okay?" John says.

"Everyone's fine. I need you to call Zach and ask him to get me some vervain, enough for me to make a few bracelets or something." I say causing John to take in a sharp breath as silence reigns over the line.

"I have no idea what your talking about" John says as I sigh.

"I was really hoping we could skip the part where you treat me like I'm stupid and attempt to lie to me. I've read the journals, I've seen the weapons and there are no animals on this earth that kill by exsanguination. No matter how many lies you spin 2+2 will still equal four. Now there have been several attacks in the last few days and though I have no idea who the vampire is, I'm not going to leave myself and my siblings unprotected" I say in a serious tone. I hear John sigh deeply as he chuckles.

"Your right I suppose there is no point in lying now. I will call Zach and ask him to bring the vervain but you have to promise me that you will not tell Jeremy and Elena about any of this" John says.

"Deal" I reply without hesitation.

"I'll have Zach call you to arrange a drop off" John says.

"Okay, Thank you Uncle John" I reply hanging up.

* * *

It wasn't until after I had made it to the mall that I realized I knew where it was even though it had never been mentioned in the show, which caused me to have a slight panic attack. Once I calmed down I headed in and grabbed a pretty silver necklace and three silver bracelets that I could put vervain in and a journal that locks before heading to the Grill to meet up with the others and Stefan. When I walk in I see Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan already seated at a table and make my way over to them.

"Greetings B, C, E and random person I don't know. " I say taking a seat beside Bonnie. Bonnie and Caroline laugh and Elena rolls her eyes, while Stefan just seems amused.

"Stefan this is my twin sister Anael..." Elena starts to introduce us before I interrupt.

I hold my hand out to him over the table as I say "Anael Gilbert, you must be Stefan Salvatore, the mysterious super hot new guy. I've been hearing about you all day."

"It's nice to meet you" Stefan replies with a smile as he shakes my hand.

"So what were we talking about before my arrival?" I ask as I look over a menu.

"Caroline just finished her interrogation and we were just about to tell Stefan about the party tomorrow" Bonnie says.

"Ah the back to school thing at the falls right?" I say without looking up from my menu. Purposely not inquiring as to Caroline's interrogation since I already know everything he told them and also that all of it was lies anyways so why bother.

"Are you going?" Stefan asks looking towards Elena.

"Of course she is" Bonnie says causing me to give Elena an eye brow waggle over my menu, her cheeks turn red as she give me a glare. I chuckle quietly before calling the waitress over so I can order.

* * *

_'Where am I' I think as I glance around myself seeing I am in a clearing with leafless tress on every side. Everything appears hazy as if I am looking through a fogged window. I feel a pull towards the right so I begin walking through the trees until I come upon another clearing that holds a familiar house. 'This is the witch house...' I think as I continue to follow the pull towards the house. When I am about a foot from the door it swings open. I peer into the house and take a step closer as I hear a whisper on the the wind._

"Comes to us... Your destiny awaits you"

My eyes snap open and I shoot up in bed pushing my sweaty hair out of my face as I struggle to control my breathing. "Awesome, just awesome. I'm stuck in a fictional world and now I'm being haunted by hundreds of dead witches. This is just perfect" I hiss as I throw my blankets off and head to the shower. I throw on my clothes for the day and grab my bag making my way towards the stairs when my cell rings with a unknown number.

"Hello" I say answering the call as I begin my decent down the stairs.

"Hi Anael. It's Zach, John asked me to call you" Zach Salvatore says. A smirk comes across my face as I begin thinking of the best time to get the vervain, I have to do it when I know both Stefan and Damon will be gone.

"Oh great, so I'll be at school all day but I could come get it on my way to the Bonfire tonight if that works for you. You can just send me a text when your Nephew leaves and I'll head over?" I say knowing Damon will be stalking Vicki and Stefan will be flirting with Elena so I'll be in the clear.

"You know Stefan?" Zach inquires.

"Yes I met him yesterday at the Grill, he seems to have taken a liking to my sister. Don't worry though I have no intention on mentioning this to anyone, it was one of Uncle John's conditions after all" I say rolling my eyes as I enter the kitchen.

"Right I'll text you then" Zach says.

"Sounds good" I reply hanging up and looking to see Elena in front of me with a mug of coffee. "Thanks" I say taking the mug from her. "Hey listen I'm going to take the car today, I have to stop by the store to pick up my order before the party tonight so I'll just meet you and Bonnie there."

"Okay, I was planning on riding with Bonnie anyway. I guess you won't be drinking then?" Elena ask sipping her coffee.

"No not tonight I didn't sleep very well last night so I won't be staying long, but if I don't at least make an appearance Caroline will have my head. I've already received two texts this morning warning me I better be dressed cute and I quote 'or else'." I say making Elena chuckle as I grab the keys from the hook and head towards the door.

* * *

After passing the inspection from the fashion police aka Caroline Forbes I made it through the classes without any problem. Once home I head up to my room throwing my jacket and shoes by my desk I pull out the new journal I bought. 'Right so first things first' I think as I open it to the first page. 'I may not be able to change the plot line until I find out how I arrived here, but I can make sure I survive long enough to figure it out' I think to myself as I start my list.

_VD Survival List_

_1\. Acquire Vervain_  
_2\. Gain favour of one or both Salvatore Brothers_  
_3\. Gain leverage over Damon_  
_4\. Approach Council about Gilbert Seat_  
_5\. Gather leverage over Klaus_  
_6\. Locate a more powerful witch_  
_7\. Ask Damon to compel Jenna and Jeremy to not invite people in_  
_8\. Win over Alaric Saltzman_  
_9\. Find out who brought me here_  
_10\. Deal with dead witches_  
_11\. Katerina_

The list itself is pretty straight forward though there are a few points that will take further planning. 'Number 1 will be done by tonight, so I'll be able to scratch that one off. Number 2 can be accomplished through 3 and 4, 5 will take some thought, 6 can be accomplished by talking to Sheila, once 2 is done Damon should agree to 7 easy enough and 8-11 will need to be thought out more thoroughly.' I think to myself as I flip the journal to the next page.

_Leverage_

_Damon:_  
_1\. Emily Bennet's Crystal (Lockwood Mansion)_  
_2\. Emily Bennet's Grimoire (Buried with Mr Salvatore)_

_Klaus:_  
_1\. Moonstone (Lockwood Mansion)_  
_2\. Capture a Vampire and Werewolf_  
_3\. Info(needs Elena's blood to make Hyrbids)_  
_4\. Location of Mikael's dessicated body_  
_5\. Location of the last remaining White Oak_  
_6\. Info(Ability to procreate)_  
_7\. Info(Mother's intentions)_

I spend the next few hours going over plans to accomplish my first set of goals as well as recording all major plot points and details that hold importance. Of course everything is encoded using a technique I came up with in my old world, where secrets were more precious then air. I am so absorbed in my work that my phone vibrating causes me to startle slightly. I pull out my phone and see it's a message from Zach saying the cost is clear so I close the journal lock it and hide it under my mattress, grabbing my coat and keys and heading out. When I arrive at the boarding house Zach is waiting outside and hands me the vervain with a few words exchanged. I pull over to the side of the road as I pull off the necklace I bought opening the locket and putting in some of the vervain. I place it back around my neck and put the remaining vervain in my glove compartment before continuing on towards the woods the party is taking place at.

Pulling up, I pocket my keys and head out to find Caroline. I find her as she is walking away from Stefan with a dejected face, I sigh to myself knowing Stefan had just turned her down rather harshly. 'Well time to play my part I suppose' I think to myself as I approach her. "Hey there C" I say with a small smile as she looks up at me.

"Hey A" Caroline says quietly faking a smile which causes me to frown. When I was watching the show I thought that Stefan was justified in turning her down the way he did with her aggressive pursuit of him. But seeing the sadness in her eyes now, I can't help but feel angry and sad at how upset she is. 'I barely know her, yet for some reason I feel the need to defend her. Can this be the old Anael's influence...'

"So which bitch am I slapping tonight?" I ask nonchalantly cause Caroline to frown in confusion. "Your upset" I say to clarify.

"No I'm not" Caroline says.

"Your not huh, maybe you should tell your face, cause that right there..." I trail off gesturing to her face.

"Yes okay I'm upset, God sometimes I hate how well you know me." Caroline says rolling her eyes at me as I shrug and gesture her to continue. She sighs "Stefan turned me down, but it's fine no need to slap a bitch."

"You sure? Cause I'm totally willing to deck him, it'll be hilarious" I say with a smirk which gets a small smile in return.

"I'm sure. You know you've been different the last two days, like a your a totally different person" Caroline says which causes me to stiffen and look away. Caroline notices my reaction and places her hand on my shoulder. "No I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I think it's great, your a lot more fun this way. Plus I'm just glad to have my best friend back." I feel a warmth in my stomach at her words, I was always a loner in my world, I never had a best friend.

I give her a one arm hug and begin steering her towards the crowds "Come on lets get back to the party, I think you could use another drink. Then we can leave and you can crash at my place tonight and tomorrow we will shop. I need new clothes to go with the new me."

"That sounds like fun" Caroline says smiling again as we re-enter the party.

After Vicki's attack, or as I like to call it Damon Dickery Act 1, I convinced Bonnie to let me handle Caroline so we headed towards Mainline Coffee so Caroline can sober up/ get her first glimpse of Damon. Though not looking forward to dealing with a weepy Caroline, as her best friend I have no choice. Plus gaining her loyalty over Elena will be useful when I inevitably have to go against her and the Salvawhore brothers, team Original all the way.

**Damon's POV**

"She took my breath away, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine." Stefan replies confidently.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. But even if shes not Katherine, she looks like her. Evidently that's enough for you." I say thinking back on the conversation I heard in The Grill between Elena's twin and her friend. She made some very valid points.

"That's not why I'm doing this, this has nothing to do with Katherine" Stefan replies glaring at me now. I scoff loudly and turn to face him.

"Really because I think it has everything to do with Katherine, I wonder what Elena think when she finds out about her." I say smirk in place.

"You stay away from Elena Damon" Stefan threatens pathetically.

"Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" I ask goading him further.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan says turning away from me.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" I say hitting him playfully.

"Stop it" Stefan demands.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." I say getting closer to him.

"Stop it!" Stefan yells.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" I say loudly causing Stefan's face to change. "I can"

"I said stop!" Stefan yells running into to me and throwing me out the window. I land on my feet and speed out of sight.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good." I say from behind him.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan says judgmental brooding face in place.

"That's a given. But you don't need to worry about your girl, because I've found someone much more interesting to keep me entertained." I say smirking as I picture the pretty blonde who is wrapped in mystery.

"Who?" Stefan asks cautiously.

"Anael Gilbert" I reply smug smile in place as I see the realization come over Stefan's face.

"No. I won't allow you to hurt her, she's Elena's twin." Stefan says straightening his back.

"I take that as an invitation" I reply smirk growing

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan practically begs.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." I reply shrugging

"Just stay away from Elena and her sister" Stefan says threateningly.

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." I say pulling his ring out of my pocket before tossing it to him. Once he catches it I speed over to him and grab him by throat and throw him against the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach."

**Anael's POV**

"Feeling any better?" I ask from my spot across from Caroline.

"No" Caroline replies her head in her hands.

"Well drink some more water, it'll help keep the hangover away" I say taking a sip of my coffee.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline asks peeking up at me through her hands.

"Do you want the honest answer?" I ask spinning the remaining coffee in my cup.

"What that I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one." Caroline replies.

"So you lost the battle, as long as you win the war it won't make any difference" I say seriously.

"What do you mean?" Caroline says brows furrowed in confusion.

"Think about it... your a smart girl. Whatever is going on between them is superficial at best. Elena is in love with the idea of love, and Stefan is enamored by her looks. Why else would they both be so interested in each other when they know nothing about each other, he is obviously in love with her face. Even if they get together it will never last." I say knowing full well that Caroline is not the only person intrigued by this conversation.

"So your saying I have no chance with him at all because I don't have her face" Caroline says sadly.

I sigh. "No what I'm saying is that I can tell just by looking at them how things are going to go. They will have a romance and it will be epic but Elena will never be satisfied with just him, it's in her nature to be selfish. Which means that she will inevitably ruin it when the next hottie comes to town. Leaving an opening for you to come in and help Stefan mend his broken heart, thus snagging him and winning the war."

"You really think I'd have a chance with him then?" Caroline asks doubtfully.

"Of course I do. The only reason you don't have a chance with him now is because he has already been caught in Elena's web." I say shrugging "Plus I know for a fact that his brother is way hotter then him and has also come to town."

This catches her attention and her back straightens immediately "His brother? I didn't know he had a brother."

"Yeah I met him in the cemetery when I went with Elena, introduced himself as Damon Salvatore, so I'm assuming brother since he was way too young to be his father" I reply shrugging.

"And he was hot?" Caroline asks.

"Mhm. Solid 9, gorgeous blue eyes, he could be a 10 if he were blonde..." I say trailing off.

"Well you have always had excellent taste in men even though you never date, so I'll take your word for it" Caroline says finishing off her coffee.

"That's because I see no reason to waste my time with lesser beings, I will date when someone worth dating arrives" I say snootily putting my nose in the air jokingly causing Caroline to snort with laughter.

"Go pay for this so we can get out of here, I'm exhausted" Caroline says.

"Will do" I say getting up and walking towards the counter, knowing that the car ride home would be spent listening to Caroline gush about the super hot guy that smiled at her all thoughts of Stefan gone.

**Special thanks to** **Nine-tailedfoxmygame, lifefulloflove, Kenzi, Guest, Please and Osen-san for the comment and support. Super Special thanks to yuki0123, katz3ye, Guusjecullen, woez, Emerald Isis, both Guests and River Winchester for answering my questions, your input has helped a lot with planning the season two and three chapters as they will be my focus. Please keep letting me know what you think:) And a Super duper Special shout out to woez, who has given me the idea for Anael's race, so everyone thank woez for the future awesomeness that will be her.**

**DGfleetfox: First of all thank you for taking the time to read and review what I have written so far. I wanted to address a few things that you said in your review because they were very good points. 1. Her name, I agree with you that a name does not have to be unique to be memorable but there are other reasons that I chose that name so unfortunately I am not willing to change it at this time. The reasons are that both Anael and Elena are made up of the same letters and since they are twins I though that was cute, also the name is pronounced An-yell, almost like Danielle but without the D. And it is also the name of the Angel of Love, so I'm quite fond of it. Also I am definitely looking for a Beta and will try to be more careful in the future. Thank you again for the honest review and I hope that her name doesn't put you to far off the story, and look forward to hearing from you again.**


End file.
